All Down Hill From Here
by LoveMeOrloseMe06
Summary: A short story about Peyton and Lucas at 16...Mouth and Gi Gi! All in the title!


**This is a short story I wrote about Peyton and Lucas, based around when they were 16 years old! **

**All Down Hill From Here…**

**Author-Meygan**

**PenName-killingmesoftly31**

* * *

**Peyton Marie Sawyer…A 16 year old, very talented artist, Peyton had grown into her skin rather nicely, 5'3", 115 pounds with a body any girl would kill for. Her blond hair straight and in her little choppy hair cut, her beautiful hazel green eyes, and her full lips to a luscious pout. She wasn't the same girl anymore over summer she had grown up and turned into this beautiful, mysterious woman. Peyton loved to draw and was learning to play drums or rather trying to learn as she was teaching herself. She had her boyfriend of two years, Lucas Scott, Lucas had changed quiet a bit too, he was now 5'7", with a nice body and we could thank wrestling for that. He had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes he was as cute as can be, Lucas was known as the bad ass in Middle School and now he was in High School and that soon changed. He wanted to write, to make something of himself, to make a difference.**

**Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were 'the' couple, all along they liked each other, going on for years only being friends he never worked up the nerves to ask her because of fear of rejection.**

**O0O0O**

**Peyton had just stepped out onto the patio of her pool are and took a seat in a lounge chair, with her pen and pad in hand ready to draw. She had her hair pulled up, here eyes outlined with navy liner, her lips glossed with chocolate flavored lip gloss. She wore a wife beater with a blue jean skirt and had her feet clad in knee high laced up black boots, her arms adorned with an assortment of bracelets, and her nail were painted with a fading silver polish. Peyton turned her Ipod on and began to draw her surroundings, which was the pool are askew with noodles and tubes, and the water slide running.**

**Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by the noise of people coming around the house to the pool are. It was Lucas, Mouth and Skills, Lucas was wearing khaki pants and a wife beater with a blue button down shirt over it. Lucas coolly strutted over to Peyton,**

**"Hey Peyton," He said bending over giving her a soft kiss.**

**"Hey guys! What are you three doing here?" She asked**

**Lucas took a seat on the lounge chair with Peyton,**

**"Tonight is Nathan's end of the school year party, do you want to go?" Lucas asked**

**Nathan Scott…The coolest guy in school, star of the Basketball team, every girl wanted him, every guy wanted to be him, he was tall, with dark hair and brown eyes, and his washboard abs.**

**"Oh, I don't know…Lucas." Peyton was cut off by Mouth.**

**"Oh come on Peyton, Gi Gi won't come unless you and Brooke do." Mouth begged, pouting his lips and making a little puppy dog face.**

**Peyton contemplated for a second then gave in, Lucas got up from the chair, he bent over her once again and kissed her again, this time, corrupting her. She kissed him back, their tongues battling it out for domination, Lucas pulled back form her.**

**"I gotta get going. Were going to play ball," Lucas said with a smile.**

**"Okay, have fun and I'll see you at six."**

**He kissed her one last time and was off with Mouth and Skills.**

**"Bye!"**

**"Buh Bye!"**

**Peyton sat there in her lounge chair and watched as the three guys left,**

**"That's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." She whispered to herself.**

**The two were star crossed lovers they wanted to be together forever, Peyton going to be an artist and Lucas a writer, with a couple mini-me's walking around their lavish house. Little did they know their life plan would be disrupted…**

**0O0O0**

**Katie was going through her dresser and closet looking for something to wear to Nathan's party. She picked out a pair of low rise jeans ripped in the knees, a black tank top that revealed at least an inch of her midriff, on it in hot pink letters is read, 'Love Me Or Lose Me!' Peyton pulled out her black chucks, she put on her two sets of ear rings, then pulled on her bracelets. She pulled out her red make up box from under the bed, she grabbed her purple eyeliner, and black eye shadow and put it on her eyes. She checker herself out in the mirror on the back of her door, she smiled at her reflection. Quickly she ran her fingers through her blond hair and she heared a knock at the door, she ran down the steps almost falling to answer it.**

**She opened the door to a very sexy looking Lucas standing there in a rocker tee and khaki pants.**

**"Hey Peyton, looking good," Lucas said.**

**He stepped inside, quickly grabbed Peyton by the hips and planted a deep forceful kiss on her luscious lips.**

**"Yum, you taste good to." He smirked that in-famous smirk of his.**

**Peyton laughed at this remark,**

**"Do I now!?!?! Ok, the party don't start until were there. So let's go!" Peyton exclaimed**

**Lucas took Peyton by the hand and led her out of the house to his Range Rover. The ride to Nathan's place was loud with music from 'Nirvana.'**

**"She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak,  
I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks.  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap,  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black...**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,  
Your advice...**

**Meat-Eating orchids forgive no one just yet.  
Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath.  
Broken hymen of your highness, I'm left black,  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back...**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,  
Your advice...**

**She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak,  
I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks.  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap,  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black...**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,**

**Hey, wait,  
I got a new complaint,  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice,  
Your advice,  
Your advice,  
Your advice,  
Your advice..."**

**0O0O0**

**Lucas parked across the street from James place, it was a huge white house in a rich neighborhood like all the others. The two walked to the door together, Lucas rang the doorbell, they waited a minute until the door opened. Standing there was the party host himself, Nathan Scott.**

**"Hi Lucas…Peyton," Nathan greeted them, staring Peyton up and down with a grin.**

**"Sup'?" Lucas asked**

**Nathan still checking Peyton out, his eyes wondered till he saw Lucas and Peyton's hands locked rather tightly.**

**"Nothings up, just the party. Come on in."**

**Nathan stepped aside and let the two in and shut the door behind them. There was already a crowd of 50 or 50 people there, the house was crowded with popular kids, punk rockers, wanna-be-popular kids and posers drinking alcohol and dancing to a band, 'NonPoint.'**

**Peyton glanced around the room and after minutes of searching her and Lucas found Mouth and Gi Gi.**

**When Peyton noticed what Gi Gi was wearing she had to say something, it was so unlike Gi Gi to be dressed like that, she was usually so put together and conservative. Gi Gi was dressed in a very short black mini dress and her sister's 3 inch heels.**

**"Lucas there's Mouth and Gi Gi." Peyton pointed the two out across the room.**

**Lucas glanced over at them and his eyes grew wide.**

**"Dude, what's up with Gi Gi?" He asked**

**"Well her mother died, but I'm starting to think it's something more than that." Peyton answered**

**Lucas and Peyton started across the room over to their friends, Gi Gi noticed Peyton coming and ran over to her.**

**"Hey Peyton, what's up? I'm good, no better than good I'm great." Gi Gi yelled over the music.**

**Peyton could smell the vodka on Gi Gi's breath,**

**"Gi Gi, how much have you had to drink?"**

**Gi Gi stared at her friend in disbelieve,**

**"Only some shots of vodka. God, what are you, my mother? " Gi Gi turned and stormed over to Mouth.**

**"Mouth I want to leave, this party blows." She yelled again.**

**Peyton and Lucas watched as Gi Gi and Mouth (who was also drunk) walked out the door.**

**"Should we follow them?" Lucas asked**

**"I don't know, Lucas." She looked to him for an answer.**

**"Hurry Peyton, we gotta follow them." He yelled in her ear over the music.**

**The two raced through the large crowd to the door and ran to hid Range Rover, Lucas got in and buckled his seatbelt and started the truck.**

**"There they are!" Peyton exclaimed as she watched Mouth's car pull out and start to drive off.**

**Lucas stared as far back as he could without being seen by Mouth, Mouth turned onto the main road and Lucas followed behind. Mouths car was swerving from side to side on the road and Peyton cried out,**

**"Oh my god, they are going to wreck."**

**Lucas with his eyes on the road grabbed Peyton's hand to comfort her and calm her down.**

**0O0O0**

**It was dark, no other cars on the road, it started to rain, Mouth checked his rerview mirror and spotted Lucas' Range Rover behind him following, so he sped up.**

**The rain poured harder…**

**Mouth was going 95 in a 65 lane, when all of the sudden his car hit a slick spot in the road and began to lose control. Mouths car spun in 3 complete circles as it slid down the road and BAM!**

**Lucas' truck slammed into the side of Mouths car,**

**Gi Gi in complete shock screamed seconds before being slammed, her head hit her window and it shattered, Gi Gi passes out unconscious in her seat.**

**Lucas (who had his seatbelt on) was slumped over the steering wheel, trying to remember what had happened and to catch his breath, when he noticed something. Peyton wasn't in the truck with him…**

**Peyton, (who didn't have her seatbelt on) was thrown by the impact through the windshield, she was on the ground on the other side of Mouths car. Lucas struggled to unbuckle his seatbelt as he was shaking uncontrollably, he got his door open and stumbled out of the truck. He seen Mouths body passed out cold in his car as he walked to the other side of the car searching for Peyton. He found her laying there on the ground face down, at first all he could do was stare down at her, on instinct he swept her body up in his arms. She was pale and covered in her own blood, cuts and bruises. Lucas felt for a pulse.**

**"Oh my go…No! No!" He cried**

**He held her in his arms and rocked back and forth, cursing the heavens.**

**"Why her, of all the fucking people, why my Peyton?" He screamed**

**"I watch the walls around me crumble  
But it's not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it last's cause it will end  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**

**I can't live without you  
Can't breath without you  
I'm dreaming about you  
Honestly tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning and  
I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together "**

**Lucas heared the ambulance, they seemed far away, he gazed down at Peyton's pale, lifeless face. **

**"I love you, Peyton." He cried, "We'll be back together soon."**

**Lucas left Peyton's body laying there and went over to his truck to get something, minutes later he was back by Peyton's side. Lucas kissed Peyton's cold hand one last time and whispered, "For you my love!" **

**Lucas slowly raised the gun he got from his glove box to his head, the ambulance got closer…and closer…He slowly but surely pulled the trigger, his now lifeless body hit the ground and lay next to his lover, Peyton.**

**"She lay beside me,**

**She'll be there when I'm gone,**

**Black heart scarring darker,**

**Still, she'll be there when I'm gone,**

**Dead, she'll be there when I'm gone."**

**I went to a party,**

**but I remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink at all,**

**so I had a Sprite instead.  
I felt proud of myself,**

**the way you said I would,  
That I didn't choose to drink and drive,**

**though some friends said I should.  
I knew I made a healthy choice,**

**and your advice to me was right  
As the party finally ended,**

**and the kids drove out of sight.  
I got into my own car,**

**sure to get home in one piece,  
Never knowing what was coming,**

**something I expected least.  
Now I'm lying on the pavement.**

**I can hear the policeman say,  
"The kid that caused this wreck was drunk."**

**His voice seems far away.  
My own blood is all around me,**

**as I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear the paramedic say,**

**"This girl is going to die."  
I'm sure the guy had no idea,**

**while he was flying high,  
Because he chose to drink and drive**

**that I would have to die.  
So why do people do it,**

**knowing that it ruins lives?  
But now the pain is cutting me**

**like a hundred stabbing knives.  
Tell my sister not to be afraid,**

**tell Daddy to be brave,  
And when I go to heaven**

**to put "Daddy's Girl" on my grave.  
Someone should have taught him**

**that it's wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his mom and dad had,**

**I'd still be alive.  
My breath is getting shorter,**

**I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments,**

**and I'm so unprepared.  
I wish that you could hold me, Mom,**

**as I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say**

**I love you and Good-bye.**

* * *

_That's the ending…Tell me what you think it's a remake of one of my old school of rock stories…I wrote it in like two hours!!! The Epilogue will be up soon!_


End file.
